The wings, stabilizers, and other aerodynamic features on an aircraft are traditionally designed with fixed shapes having specific lift and drag characteristics for an assumed set of operating conditions for the aircraft. The speed and altitude of the aircraft, maneuvers being undertaken by the aircraft, and weather and other environmental factors can greatly affect the aerodynamic efficiency and overall performance of a given shape.
Aircraft that operate in more than one type of environment or at varying speeds can benefit from a change in shape of the wing or other aerodynamic features. Some wings are designed with mechanical flaps or extensions that can be deployed when features with additional lift or drag are desirable. However, the mechanical components required to implement these features add weight and use space on the aircraft. Other wings used to improve lift and drag characteristics during specific flight conditions can include materials with only a limited amount of shape altering capability. The small changes in the shape of the wing possible with these designs are not sufficient to optimize the performance of the aircraft throughout a variety of operating environments.